


Not Done With You Yet

by msbayne (Knaija)



Series: Inspired by: [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consecutive Orgasms, Deepthroating, Derek is petty (if you squint), Friendly competition, Kissing, Pre-Threesome, Scott is boneless & wants to escape, Scott really should have shut up, Sterek are the biggest dicks ever, Stupid Arguments, Swallowing, alpha!Derek, everyone is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Derek and Stiles get competitive. Scott volunteers to judge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originaly written as a WooGyuYa fic titled: [Objective Third Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9770135)

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Stiles grimaced as he sat with his legs folded in front of Derek.

 _“I_  taught you everything you know.” Derek said through clenched teeth.

“That’s because I _let_ you near me.”

“Uh… guys?” Scott asked tentatively as the other two continued to ignore him.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you cannot outdo me at my own tricks.”

“I got you off fair and square and you know it!” Stiles said, looking affronted.

“It was a hard day and I was exhausted.” Derek said as he waved Stiles away nonchalantly.

Frustrated, Stiles smacked his hand away. Derek froze and looked at his hand and then back at Stiles. Stiles flinched, worrying that maybe this time he might have gone too far. Maybe, this time, Derek would strike back.

“Guys,” Scott called. “Just-”

“Maybe next time you’re so backed up,” Derek said menacingly, looking every bit as angry as his words. “You can go find someone with  _better_ technique to suck your dick.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Stiles said in hurried fear as he got to his knees when Derek tried to leave. “If you can’t handle an argument without getting pissed, then what’s the point?”

“You don’t give better head than I do, Stiles.”

“Fine. Let’s settle it then.  _You_  blow  _me_  and  _I_  blow  _you_.”

Derek hesitated, waiting for a few moments.             

“Together,” Stiles added. “We’ll see who gets off first.”

 _“Or_  we can take turns and have Scott time us.” Derek said, eyes brightening from the previous broody brows he had a few seconds earlier.

“OR!!!” Scott shouted, finally getting their attention. “You can both just blow me and I’ll be the judge. Since I’m an objective third party.”

Stiles looked back at Derek and raised an eyebrow in question as Derek mulled it over.

“Okay,” Derek said. “But Stiles goes first.”

As he rubbed his hands together, Stiles moved to the couch where Scott sat shocked and a little glad that his suggestion had really worked.

“You’re just going to… okay,” Scott's mouth sealed shut as Stiles deftly unzipped his pants and found him naked underneath.

“Take your time, Scott,” Stiles said as he smiled down at Scott’s dick. “Let’s give the alpha a show.”

*****

When he tensed in ecstasy, Scott’s body arched as he nearly dislodged Stiles from his dick. Out of breath and unable to think, he laid back on the couch and tried to settle his thoughts as Stiles gave him a few more licks, gulped down his cum and cleaned him up with his tongue.

“How long was that?” Stiles asked, still focused on Scott’s dick as the latter just laid there, weak all over and unable to join in the conversation.

“I thought Scott was the one timing.” Derek said from somewhere above him and Scott felt his brain snap back. As he blinked, his eyes sought out the leader.

“I thought… I thought I was supposed to judge on just technique.” Scott said, as he felt his extremities start to tingle. It had been so long since someone had paid so much attention to his dick he couldn’t believe Stiles had just gone down on him without much thought or ceremony. He wished his other pack mates were more like that… all the time.

“Fine. Judge on technique then.” Derek said as he tapped Stiles’ back. “Move over.”

“W-what?” Scott asked alarmed as Stiles moved aside to give Derek room to kneel between Scott’s legs.

Before Scott could protest much, Derek swallowed his dick whole and he winced. Stiles had just sucked his brain dry and he needed… he needed time to… he wanted… how could he…?

“Derek, you can’t!” Scott begged and felt Derek apply pressure to his dick as it twitched weakly, not knowing whether to get away from Derek or move to the rhythm of his hot, wet suction.

“How is it?” Stiles asked as he looked down at where Derek's mouth was, face buried in Scott’s lap.

“I don’t…” Scott felt dry and yet, the wetness from Derek’s mouth continued to confuse and ache him. But he wasn’t really the one in control here. He had asked for blow jobs and that was what he was getting. His dick had started to hurt but it also hardened again. Derek raised his head as he pressed his hand to the base of Scott’s dick.

“Nuh-uh,” Stiles disapproved and crouched beside Derek. He pulled Derek’s hand away and pressed at Derek’s neck. “You’re the boss, right? You can take it.”

Derek took Scott down again and just when the tip of Scott’s dick was lodged in his throat, he swallowed, squeezing the tip of Scott’s dick as it pulsed weakly. Scott came with a grunt as he felt the orgasm ripped from him without his consent.

“Yeah! That’s it. That’s it.” Stiles encouraged, sounding incredibly turned on and intrigued.

Worried that he might be in for a third blow job, Scott looked down at his two pack mates. Derek was still sucking on his oversensitive dick as Stiles watched with apt attention, licked his lips and waited. The moment Derek’s mouth slipped off Scott’s dick, Stiles grabbed Derek’s face and kissed him fervently. He pressed himself unto Derek as the kiss began to look more and more like a fight for dominance.

Derek never let Stiles have his way so easily so he pushed back when Stiles pushed and bit into his lips when Stiles gripped his neck hard enough to draw blood.

As Scott sighed in relief, he slowly tucked his tired dick back in and decided to inch away while the two worst pack mates –EVER- devoured each other’s faces. Just as he managed to pull his second leg free, Stiles’ hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar. Stiles pulled him back as he stopped kissing Derek and turned around to look at Scott.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said. “We’re so not done with you.”

 


End file.
